


The Untold Stories

by umbreno



Series: The Jesse!Crutchie AU [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, During Canon, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: In summary, this is gonna be a compilation of one shots in or related to The Story Tucked Away's universe.Timeline wise, these take place before, during, and after the events of The Story Tucked Away, but not quite before the eventual Epilogue I have planned.(Though I do have some plans to set up said Epilogue through one shots here.)They will have varying lengths, some being longer than others.
Relationships: Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Jesse Tuck, Jesse Tuck & Miles Tuck, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Jesse!Crutchie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Everyone Wants to Come to New York.

“I thought we were past this, Miles!” Jesse snapped, voice full of disdain. Miles sighed. “Jesse, you’re being childish.” “ _I’m_ being childish?! I’m not the one who bullied their brother for 80 something years for somehow ruining their family because of one accident!” Miles’ expression darkened. “You take that back!” “No! You know I’m right! You never cared about me at all!” Miles’ eyes widened. “Jesse..” 

But Jesse didn’t let him finish. Jesse took off, running as fast as he could. Miles could only watch as Jesse ran right out of his life. 

He was all alone, again. This time it really _was_ his fault.

Miles hadn’t been paying attention to what he was doing, and had tripped on something and fell. Pain stung his knees from the fall.

That’s when he realized.

He felt _pain. Actual pain._ That could only mean one thing.

They weren’t immortal anymore. Jesse was out there, without him, and they weren’t immortal anymore.

Miles couldn’t help but fear the worst. He had to find his brother, and _fast._

* * *

Jesse eventually came to a stop and took a moment to catch his breath due to running for so long, desperately trying to not start crying in the middle of the street. _Stupid Miles! He doesn’t understand how alone I’ve been.._

“Sweetie, stay out of the road!” 

Jesse looked up at the sound, and saw a little girl about to be hit by a carriage. _I’m immortal, I can save her._ Jesse quickly ran forward, pushing the girl out of the way of the carriage. The girl’s eyes widened, and she quickly ran back to her parents. 

Now full of adrenaline, Jesse dashed and hid in a nearby alley, so no one could see he was unharmed. Once the adrenaline wore off, however, Jesse soon found himself in a world of pain. His leg ached like hell, and once he actually looked at it, he saw that it was twisted beyond belief. 

_No.. No this isn’t right! What’s going on?_ So many thoughts were running wild through his head. He was now stuck in the alley, as he could no longer stand. And just when he was about to resign himself to his fate, a boy walked into the alley. 

That boy’s name was Jack Kelly. 

Jack Kelly was so kind, he quickly helped him to his feet, allowing Jesse to lean onto him while he grabbed a nearby crutch for him to stand with. “What’s your name, kid?” Jesse went quiet for a moment. “Crutchie. You can call me Crutchie.” 

“Okay.. Crutchie. My name is Jack Kelly.” “It’s nice to meet ya, Jack Kelly.” 

The rest, they say, was history. 


	2. Time, Where My Regret Resides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a miles-centric oneshot! who would've seen it coming?  
> this was originally more focused on both of them, actually  
> i think this works alot better focused on him though, since he wasn't a super big focus in tucked away and jesse was, well, the main character.

Something (and he figured that something was most likely a some _one_ \- his brother) drew him to their strike, and it all seemed to be going so well..

Until it wasn't, that is.

Everything fell apart when he heard his brother’s scream of pain. Miles was running, trying to dodge the influx of fleeing newsies and their pursuers, in an attempt to reach his brother. He arrived just in time to see his brother taken away, with no hope of reaching him in time. 

“Jack! Jack, help!” 

At his brother’s cry, he looked up, and there on the fire escape above them was a young man about his brother’s age, who looked just as furious as Miles did about what was happening. But he, Jack, also looked like he was reliving something _horrible._ The man taking his brother away seemed intent on getting Jack next, so Jack ran off somewhere else, leaving Miles to plan his next course of action.

* * *

It was not the easiest thing in the world to find the Refuge, and honestly in any other situation Jesse would’ve never let him live it down. But he managed to find an area where he could easily get in and out with his brother, so he wasn’t complaining. 

He managed to get the bars off the window, and he could see his brother. Now he just had to get his attention.. But then, he noticed what he was doing, and he could almost make out what he was saying.

_“..tell all the fellas from me, to protect one another..”_

Hearing his brother sound out the letter he was writing.. It sounded like instead of asking for whoever he was writing to to come save him, he was asking them to make sure they and the others stayed safe.

Miles’ heart broke hearing that, there was no way his brother was staying here. He chose to knock on the glass at moment, and eventually, sure enough, there he was. 

“Jesse?” Miles asked. He saw his brother’s eyes go wide as he stumbled back. “Miles? What are ya doin’ here? Here to laugh at me for endin’ up in jail just like you expected?” Jesse snarks, but Miles can tell he’s forcing it. “Jesse, I’m not here to fight. I’m here to get you out, c’mon.” Miles forces the window up, and Jesse climbs out. 

“Jesse, I might need to carry you down.” Miles explains, and Jesse huffs in response. “Oh, please don’t be stubborn with me now. I’ll let you go as soon as we’re on the ground.” Jesse begrudgingly complies. On the way down, Miles feels Jesse’s arms around him tighten. “..missed you.” He whispers, slightly muffled. Miles smiles softly as they reach the ground, and he lets Jesse down. “I missed you too. And I know Ma and Pa do too, so let’s go home and-” “No.”

“I have to help them, Miles. Please, help me- help _us.”_ Miles sighed. “I will. But only for you.” Jesse beamed, hugging his brother, who smiled back at him. “Come back to my place, okay? You must be exhausted- in more ways than one.” 

* * *

It was the next day, they were still resting at Miles’ apartment before going to find Jack. 

“You’re really devoted to this, huh?” Jesse smiled. “They’re- the newsies are really important to me.” Miles chuckled. “I’ve noticed, you and those guys Jack and Davey seem pretty close.” Jesse’s face immediately reddened as he glanced away in embarrassment and fear, rather focused on a piece of furniture suddenly. 

“Jesse.” Miles said softly, crouching beside him. “Yes?” Jesse answered back nervously. “Do they make you happy?” “Yes..” Miles placed a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Then that’s all I care about. As long as you’re careful, and I’m sure you know why, that’s all I ask.” 

A question had been weighing on Jesse’s mind, though. “Miles, how did you know that I was here?” Miles looked to him in surprise, but nods.

“I saw you out with your friends selling papers, I’m pretty sure that Davey and his brother were in the crowd with me, too.” Jesse pauses, thinking back to when he first saw them, then his eyes widened. “That was _you?!_ Oh my god, I didn’t even realize-” Miles laughs at Jesse’s surprised reaction, which causes Jesse to realize just how much he missed seeing his brother genuinely happy.

“When I realized that I- and by extension the rest of us, were mortal, I.. well, I expected the worst. Because I know how you are.” Jesse was quiet as Miles explained, before nodding. “I might’ve.. had Jack not found me.” Miles’ face filled with worry. “What happened?”

“I saw a kid about to be hit by a carriage, and I panicked and pushed them out of the way thinking that I’d be fine because of our immortality..” Jesse pauses, giving his brother a nervous expression. “I got out almost entirely unscathed except for my leg.” “Oh, Jesse..” Jesse gave him a sad smile. “But it’s alright, _I’m_ alright. One bum leg is a small price to pay for saving a kid’s life.”

Miles went quiet, taking in just.. how _small_ his brother was. He’d always been quite a bit taller than him, but it wasn’t really the height kind of small that he was noticing. He knew it wasn’t a easy life for the newsies, and the others had seemed a little on the small and thinner side, but seeing his brother like that made it all the more apparent to him. 

Jesse gave him a pleading look. “Miles, we _need_ to win this strike.” Miles nodded solemnly. “I might not understand you or your friends that well, but I’m not leaving you again.” “Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my singular brain cell: you're crying?  
> me, crying: miles being a supportive brother got to me alright


	3. A Ripple in Water.

“Tell me another story, Grandpa!” The young child cheered. “I have a story about my uncle.” His grandfather said. “He loved to climb trees- he taught me how to, actually. He loved to joke around and he always had a smile on his face. This one time, he..”

* * *

“Whatever happened to your father and uncle, Grandpa?” They asked. “My mother took me away from them, I never saw them again, and she never told me why.” He explained. “Oh.. that’s sad.” The child mused. “Yes, but I still remember the melody my father sung to me to help me fall asleep, or to cheer me up when I was sad.” 

“Really?!” The child asked. “He said his mother sang it to him and his brother when they were little, I’ll teach it to you.”

* * *

Blink awoke to the sound of one of the littles sobbing. Remembering what their grandfather told them, started to sing the melody to the smaller newsie, smiling as they giggled.

“Blink? What are you-” Cru- Right, his name is Jesse, called. “How do you know that melody?” Jesse asked. “What do you mean how do I- My grandfather taught it to me. Are you saying you know it?” 

“My mother sang it to me and my brother when we were little kids.” Jesse breathed. “Wait.. Jesse, hold on, let’s go talk on the roof.” Blink began. “Let me grab Miles.” Jesse explained.

* * *

“So, you’re saying you’re Thomas’..” Miles began. “You’re his grandson..” Jesse cut off. “So you two are my great grandfather and great grand uncle respectively? I wouldn’t believe it, if you guys hadn’t mentioned so much you shouldn’t know otherwise.” Blink states.

“We’ll be going back to Treegap soon to visit our parents- your great great grandparents, and a friend of ours.. Would you like to come with us?” Jesse asked. “Well, they’re family, I don’t see why not.” Blink answers. “And don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

* * *

Miles placed his hand on Jesse’s arm. “Are you alright?” Jesse looks up at him. “I should be asking you that. I wasn’t expecting you to just.. talk about her so easily.” Miles went quiet. “It.. is surprising, isn’t it? I didn’t think I was over her, either.” 

Jesse gave a small smile. “Guess Pa was right, life really is a wheel, huh?” Miles laughed. “Yeah, I guess it is.” “We’re gonna have a lot to explain to Ma and Pa when we go back, aren’t we?” Jesse says, a slight nervous tone to his voice. 

Miles pats his brother’s shoulder comfortingly. “Yeah, but I know they’ll understand. They’ll be excited to meet them.” 


End file.
